The present disclosure relates to the field of liquid crystal screen backlight modulation and particularly to an apparatus for controlling backlight of a liquid crystal panel, a TV set and a method of controlling backlight of a liquid crystal panel.
Internet TV, intelligent TV, etc., have constantly been coming into view of audiences along with constant development of TV technologies. But the visual effect of prior arts can not satisfy at least a part of the audiences.